Don Armage
is the Shogun and leader of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. He is also the one responsible for killing Quervo. Character History 300 Years Ago According to Tsurugi Ohtori, Don Armage was active 300 years ago and attempted to conquer the universe, but he was opposed by 88 warriors from the 88 star systems. However, he destroyed nearly 86 other warriors, leaving Tsurugi and Quervo, who he later killed when the former shields Tsurugi. Tsurugi later bested him in battle after he sacrificed his immortality and killed him. However, he either survived or was revived because as soon as Tsurugi entered his deep sleep, Don Armage came back and began to conquer the universe. As he did so, he ordered his subordinates to erase the Earth history of the Houoh Soldier as well as placing him on the top of his Black List. Ruling the Cosmos Acting on his order, the assassin duo of Ikargen and Mardakko destroyed over a thousand planets together. Setting his sights on the Sasori System, Don Armage enticed Scorpio to swear loyalty to him in return for power which he granted by transforming the man into a scorpion monster; initially enlisting Scorpio as an assassin, the Shogun would be pleased enough by his service that he would eventually promote him to Karo of the subjugated Sasori System. Secretly, however, Scorpio aspired to one day surpass in power and kill Don Armage, upon which he would become the new Shogun of Jark Matter and rule the universe himself. Rebellion While Eriedrone made contact with the Shogun from the Big Moraimarz, intending to bring him the joyous news of the subjugation of planet Crotus, Don Armage realized that he had been shamed by the Kyurangers and blasted him back, ordering the Karo to eliminate the insurgents before immediately terminating the communication. Discovering that the Kyurangers had arrived on Earth, Don Armage ordered Eriedrone and Stinger to eliminate them lest they discover the planet's secret. Following the arrival of Ikargen and Mardakko on Earth, Don Armage addressed them with an order to eliminate the Kyurangers. Shortly before Ikargen's final battle with the Kyurangers, Don Armage addressed him and Mardakko; annoucing the coming arrival of Scorpio to Earth, the Shogun ordered Mardakko to welcome him, which she did the night after Ikargen's destruction. Seeking to hasten completing the process of draining Earth's Planetium and destroying the world, Don Armage ordered a fleet of Moraimarz sent to the planet. Informing Scorpio of this, Don Armage entrusted him with eliminating the Kyurangers. Personality Ruling his space with an iron fist, Don Armage tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. Powers and Abilities *'Repulsion Shockwave:' Even through his holographic projection, Don Armage possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. *'Transmutation: '''As with his previson power, Don Armage has the ability to transform beings and bestowing new abilties for them, even through his holographic projection. *'Dark Energy:' Don Armage can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. *'Electrokinesis: 'In the past, Don Armage killed Quervo with a blast of lightning from the both of his hands. Behind the Scenes *He shares some similarities with Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious from Star Wars **They both dress with their hood almost covering their face. Both of them also appear to have deformed faces. **They both tend to communicate with their subordinates through holograms, instead of face to face. **They are both feared rulers of the universe who wants to destroy those who dares rebel against them. **They both successfully turned a hero (Scorpio and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader) to dark side, but eventually betrays them. Sidious in case, only betrayed Vader in the what-if Dark Side Path sequel DLC of the non-canon Star Wars game ''The Force Unleashed 2. **At one point, they used an attack based on electric shock to kill someone (Mace Windu for Palpatine, and Quervo for Don Armage). *His appearance is similar to Black Cross Führer's hooded form from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *His way of contacting his subordinates by holographic projection is somehow similar to Star King Bazeu from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *He is also similar to the Supreme Leader Snoke from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars, who was in turn similar to Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Like Snoke, he communicates with their subordinates by holographic projections, turning them into beings larger than they appeared. Portrayal *Don Armage is voiced by Atsuki Tani (谷昌樹,Tani Atsuki), who previously voiced Chanbaano in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive and Mercenary Org in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. His suit actor is Yohei Fujita (藤田洋平, Fujita Yohei), who would later go on to play Houou Soldier. Notes *His name is a rearrangement of the word "Armageddon". *Fitting his status as antagonist, "Don" is an Italian name for a crime boss. Appearances **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!''}} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens